LOVE LETTER (CHANBAEK) Drabble
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [DRABBLE] - YAOI! Terkadang pengakuan cinta akan terasa sulit jika diucapkan. Tapi ada cara lain yang lebih menakjubkan untuk mengungkapkan cinta, yaitu menumpahkannya melalui sebuah tulisan. Di atas kertas. Yang biasa kita sebut... Surat Cinta. (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) ChanBaek Fanfiction. Read and Review pls!
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE YOU**

Mungkin, acara musik jalanan adalah satu pilihan yang terbaik untuk menghilangkan rasa penat, setelah seharian bekerja. Duduk di Sungai Han, mendengar para Musisi jalanan melantunkan suara mereka. Setidaknya, alunan musik serta nyanyian para Musisi jalanan, sedikit dapat menjernihkan pendengarannya yang sedari pagi hanya mendengar omelan sang Bos.

Tapi siapa sangka, tujuan awalnya itu menjadi lain ketika ia melihat salah satu seorang yang sangat ia kenal di sana, yang juga sedang memainkan alat musiknya. Ya, orang itu adalah Oh Sehun bersama _keyboard-_nya.

Pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Apa yang dilakukan Lelaki albino itu di sana adalah hal yang menurutnya aneh. Hey, sejak kapan Oh Sehun bisa memainkan _keyboard?_

Dan ada satu hal lagi…

Kenapa mereka harus saling bertemu tatap di tempat ini?

Ia sedang ingin sendirian dan tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, bahkan itu Sahabatnya sendiri.

Sepertinya menjauh dari tempat ini adalah jalan keluar, daripada ia harus berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun yang hanya akan menambah masalah dan beban hidupnya saja. Apa kalian tahu? Beban hidupnya saja sudah cukup berat. Huft.

Sialan.

Ia mendengar suara Sehun yang meneriakkan namanya dengan cukup keras. Padahal ia sudah melemparkan tatapan tak bersahabat pada Lelaki albino itu, agar peka dan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Menjauh darinya.

Terserah. Oh Sehun memang menyebalkan sejak dulu. Dan itu tidak akan berubah. Semakin banyak orang yang membencinya, semakin senang ia.

Manusia aneh!

"Baekhyun! Aku tahu itu kau!"

_Tap tap tap_

_Ah sial! Jangan mendekatiku!_

"Kau sengaja lewat sini lagi '_kan_?"

Entah sejak kapan, Sehun sudah berada di sampingnya. Mengikuti langkahnya, bahkan meninggalkan _camp _acara musiknya, sambil menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Sialnya, Sehun tidak berhenti berbicara dan terus menggodanya.

"Ayo ikut aku ke sana. Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan–"

"Tutuplah mulutmu itu Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun akhirnya memotong ucapan Sehun dengan suara yang cukup keras. Kalian mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika sedang berada di posisi Baekhyun saat ini.

Langkahnyapun berhenti, dan terpaksa ia menghadap ke arah Sehun untuk berbicara dengan Lelaki yang nyatanya berparas sangat tampan itu.

"Bisakah kau menyembunyikan rahasiaku? Ah, kali ini aku benar-benar menyesal telah menceritakan rahasiaku pada Lelaki bermulut besar sepertimu," umpat Baekhyun.

Sehun tertawa menanggapinya. "Hey, itu bukan rahasia. Itu adalah perasaan yang tersembunyi."

Ck! Tahu darimana ia?

"Dan aku hanya membantu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang tersembunyi itu," lanjut Sehun.

"Sehun, kita sudah mengenal sejak lama. Apa kau setega itu untuk mempermalukan Sahabatmu sendiri di hadapan Lelaki yang disukainya?" Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan sedihnya pada Sehun.

"Demi Tuhan, aku sedang lelah setelah karena bekerja seharian, dan aku hanya ingin menghilangkan penatku dengan melihat wajahnya sebentar saja. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mempertemukan kami," jelas Baekhyun.

"Lihat, dia ada di sana!"

Seolah tuli, Sehun tidak mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun dan tetap bersikeras untuk mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat dimana ia meninggalkan _keyboard-_nya..

"Park Chanyeol! Kemari–_hhmpphh_!"

"Oh Sehun sialan! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Baekhyun membekap mulut Sehun dan menunjukkan keahlian bela diri yang dimilikinya, lalu dengan takut-takut ia melirik ke si pemilik nama, yaitu Park Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan gitarnya di samping _keyboard _Sehun.

"Ahh, aku bisa mati hanya karena melihat senyumannya," umpat Baekhyun setelah berhasil melumpuhkan Sehun.

"Bukan kau yang mati, tapi aku!" protes Sehun sambil membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu, karena ia sempat tersungkur di jalan akibat tendangan maut dari Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Selamat tinggal Oh Sehun," pamit Baekhyun. Namun Sehun menahan satu tangannya.

"Tidak secepat itu, gadis manis."

_PLETAKK!_

"Otakmu sudah tidak waras, Oh Sialan Sehun!"

Baekhyun melenggang pergi begitu saja, setelah sebelumnya berhasil memukul kepala Sehun dengan keras sehingga Lelaki albino itu menyerah dan tak mampu menahannya lagi.

"Hahaha! Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau aku sudah memegang kartu matinya? Ck! Byun Baekhyun, biarkanlah Sahabatmu ini yang membantumu untuk mendapatkan cintamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- I LOVE YOU -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun melempar tas kerjanya, bersamaan dengan melempar tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ia sangat lelah dan ia juga sangat lapar. Karena rasa lapar yang kian mengganggunya, akhirnya ia bangkit ke arah Dapur dan mencari beberapa cemilan yang sudah ia sediakan sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat kesepian. Pasti hidupku akan sangat indah jika aku tinggal bersama dengan Chanyeol. Sayangnya… perkataan cintaku sulit sekali terlontar setiap kali aku memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya," Baekhyun melepaskan satu persatu pakaian kerjanya sambil memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

Kebiasaannya memang sangat buruk. Dan ia menyadari itu. Sehingga ia tidak berani bahkan sekedar untuk membayangkan hidup bersama Lelaki impiannya.

"Ahiya, sudah berapa puisi yang kutulis untuknya ya?" Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah meja, dan mencari sebuah buku yang biasa ia letakkan di sana. Tapi anehnya, kenapa ia tidak mendapati buku itu di sana?

"Ah, dimana buku itu?"

_Pagi yang cukup cerah, mengawali hari setiap orang siap melakukan aktivitas mereka di luar rumah. Termasuk Sehun. Ia baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari Sahabatnya, untuk menunggui Apartemennya karena ia tidak pulang selama satu hari satu malam, dikarenakan urusan pekerjaan._

_Dengan imbalan yang cukup menggiurkan, Sehun tentu menyetujuinya._

"_Hahh~ aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan jadi orang sukses seperti ini. Tidak sepertiku yang hanya memiliki pekerjaan sebagai Musisi jalanan."_

_Sehun berjalan mengelilingi Apartemen yang cukup luas milik Sahabatnya tersebut. Lalu ia mengambil beberapa cemilan untuk menemaninya menonton tv. Namun, saat ia melewati sebuah meja, ia melihat buku yang tergeletak di atasnya, yang memanggil-manggil dirinya untuk meraih buku itu. Pikirannya bergejolak. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, buku itu sudah berpindah tempat ke tangannya._

"_Hmm… buku harian milik Baekhyun rupanya."_

_Sehun mengangguk-angguk sambil menunjukkan ekspresi jahatnya. Lalu dengan sigap, ia membaca seluruh isi buku harian milik Sahabatnya tersebut. Ia rasa itu tidak masalah, lagipula Baekhyun adalah Sahabatnya sejak mereka bayi._

"_ASTAGA! KENAPA DIA TIDAK PERNAH CERITA PADAKU KALAU DIA MENYUKAI CHANYEOL?!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- I LOVE YOU -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Terdapat kata yang sangat ingin kuucapkan padamu_

_Terbakar di dalam hatiku, seperti api yang tidak bisa padam_

_Terdapat kata yang kuingin kau tahu, itu adalah benar_

_Aku harus membiarkanmu tahu_

_Aku ingin mengatakan, "aku mencintaimu"_

_Aku ingin menggenggammu erat_

_Aku ingin lenganmu memelukku_

_Dan aku… ingin bibirmu di atas bibirku_

_Aku ingin mengatakan, "aku mencintaimu"_

_Tapi… sayangku, aku sungguh takut_

_Tanganku bergetar, hatiku berdegup keras_

_Itu adalah hal yang tidak dapat aku sembunyikan_

_Hal yang tidak dapat aku sangkal_

_Dan di sinilah aku…_

_Sayang, aku mencintaimu._

_Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain_

_Aku tidak berani lebih dekat denganmu, karena aku takut akan jatuh_

_Tapi sekarang aku tahu, aku pasti akan jatuh ke pelukanmu_

_Jadi, kumohon jangan biarkan aku pergi_

_Suatu saat nanti, kau akan tahu perasaan ini_

_Aku mencintamu, Park Chanyeol._

"Manis bukan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sehun barusan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ada seseorang yang mencintainya dalam diam, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Ia memang tidak terlalu mengenal Baekhyun, karena yang ia tahu, Baekhyun adalah Sahabat Sehun.

"Dimana ia berada sekarang?"

Tidak ingin banyak basa-basi, Chanyeol bertanya dimana keberadaan Baekhyun pada Sehun. Sepertinya, ia harus menemui Lelaki manis itu untuk menanyakan kebenaran surat cinta ini.

"Dia sedang duduk di sekitar Sungai Han. Tapi tunggu… apa kau ingin menjadikan Sahabatku sebagai Kekasihmu?" ucap Sehun sedikit ragu.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menanyakan kebenaran surat ini padanya secara langsung," jawab Chanyeol.

"Jangan temui dia jika kau hanya ingin menyakiti hatinya," cegah Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kembali. "Jika surat ini benar. Aku akan langsung menikahinya."

Chanyeol segera pergi dari hadapan Sehun tanpa membiarkan Sehun berbicara.

Dengan adanya surat cinta ini di tangannya, ia rasa ia dapat dengan mudah menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai miliknya.

Dan di sanalah dia. Byun Baekhyun si Lelaki manis yang menyimpan perasaan untuknya, sedang terduduk seorang diri di samping Sungai Han. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, agar semakin cepat juga ia berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun.

Ia melihat Baekhyun amat sangat terkejut mendapati dirinya sudah berdiri di depan Lelaki manis itu. Baekhyun pun mendadak gelagapan, namun dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih tubuh itu lalu menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya setelah mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu memastikan kebenaran surat cinta ini. Melihat dari ekspresimu dan juga degupan keras di jantungmu, sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku," ucap Chanyeol lirih tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun selain anggukan kepala. Dan Baekhyun merasakan pelukan itu semakin erat merengkuh tubuhnya.

Jadi… apakah seperti ini rasanya dipeluk oleh Lelaki yang telah lama kita sukai secara diam-diam?

Ini sangat mendebarkan!

Pelukan itu terlepas, dan Baekhyun dikejutkan kembali ketika kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya lalu mengusap lembut pipinya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Baekhyun… aku ingin hidup bersamamu. Apa kau bersedia?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap matanya dalam.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk, dan Chanyeol mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Kau mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya?" ucap Chanyeol setelah ciuman itu terputus.

"Aku malu. Tapi aku yakin, kau pasti akan mengetahuinya," lirih Baekhyun.

"Kau benar. Sekarang aku sudah mengetahuinya."

"Dan sekarang aku akan mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dan merasakan debaran yang sama.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

**FIN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHO AM I?**

"Halo?"

"_Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidur di jam seperti ini?"_

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, _Noona_."

"_Jadi, kapan kau akan pulang ke Rumah? Kau tahu? Ayah terus mendesakku untuk membawamu ke Rumah untuk acara makan malam."_

"Aku sedang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Aku akan memikirkannya lagi."

"_Ayah sudah menyiapkan buah peach kesukaanmu, jangan kecewakan Ayah dan Ibu."_

"Katakan pada mereka, jangan menyiapkan terlalu banyak makanan. Aku khawatir kita tidak dapat menghabiskannya."

"_Baiklah. Aku harap kau bisa pulang ke Rumah."_

"Hm. Aku akan mengabarimu lagi nanti."

Setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus, Chanyeol melirik ke arah Lelaki manis yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku di sampingnya. Lelaki manis itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki yang tiga bulan lagi akan ia nikahi.

"Ingin berbelanja?" tawar Baekhyun dengan senyum cerahnya. Senyuman yang selalu menyinari pagi harinya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Meraih tangan Baekhyun dengan erat, dan berjalan keluar Apartemen mereka, untuk berbelanja, seperti yang sering mereka lakukan selama mereka hidup bersama.

Awalnya…

Ia tidak pernah merasa malu untuk menggandeng tangan Baekhyun di hadapan banyak orang. Makan siang bersama di Kantor bersama Baekhyun di tangga, dan bahkan mencium Baekhyun di depan _lift_ menunggu pintu _lift_ itu terbuka.

Tahun-tahun pertama mereka lewati dengan penuh cinta dan keromantisan. Baekhyun banyak belajar untuk menjadi sosok pasangan yang baik untuk Chanyeol. Ia belajar memasak, membersihkan kamar Apartemen mereka, juga melayani Chanyeol dengan baik.

Tidak ada tujuan lain yang Baekhyun inginkan selain Menikah dengan Lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Namun sekarang…

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan kehampaan itu. Chanyeol tak mau lagi menggenggam tangannya di hadapan banyak orang. Chanyeol menghindarinya saat jam makan siang tiba. Dan bahkan Chanyeol menolak pada saat Baekhyun meminta pelukan darinya.

Chanyeol berubah.

Dan Baekhyun tahu kenapa Chanyeol menghindarinya.

Kedua Orangtua Chanyeol tidak mengetahui hubungan mereka. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol pasti akan menyakiti perasaan Keluarganya, jika ia nyatanya menyukai laki-laki yaitu dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol mulai menyerah dengan hubungan ini. Dan sejak saat itu, ia tidak mau memaksakan Chanyeol dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol perlahan-lahan.

"Aku akan menemanimu berbelanja," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, "Aku tidak bisa membatalkan janji dengan Kai yang akan menemaniku pagi ini."

Ia telah menyakiti perasaan Chanyeol dengan kehadiran Lelaki lain.

Lain daripada itu, nyatanya ia lebih menyakiti perasaannya sendiri.

Tapi ini adalah cara terakhir yang dapat ia lakukan untuk melupakan Chanyeol. Meskipun ia hanya melakukan kebohongan semata, karena tidak ada Lelaki lain yang dapat menggantikan Chanyeol di hatinya. Hanya Chanyeol yang ia cintai.

Setelahnya, ia melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol dan airmata menetes deras ke pipinya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia kira, ia akan berakhir bahagia bersama Chanyeol. Tapi mimpi buruk itu datang, menyadarkannya bahwa cinta mereka tidaklah semudah itu.

Hari-hari berlalu. Harinya tak lagi cerah dan tergantikan dengan awan kelabu. Baekhyun tak lagi menyapa Chanyeol di Kantor mereka. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol bekerja dan menganggapnya bukanlah siapa-siapa, karena memang itulah yang Chanyeol inginkan. Meskipun hatinya sangat sakit, tapi ia akan berusaha demi kebahagiaan Lelaki yang sangat dikasihinya.

Kini tiba waktunya. Waktu dimana Chanyeol meninggalkannya beberapa hari untuk kembali ke Rumah Orangtuanya. Tentu Baekhyun tidak akan melarangnya. Jika memang akhirnya mereka harus berpisah, dan Chanyeol akan menikahi perempuan lain, maka ia harus rela. Ia harus merelakan cintanya demi kebahagiaan Chanyeol.

Langkah kakinya membawanya pada ambang pintu. Menyaksikan dalam diam, Chanyeol menarik kopernya dan berjalan melewati pintu. Namun saat pintu itu hendak ia tutup, Chanyeol menahannya lalu menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Kian lama pelukan itu kian erat. Hingga isakan dari Chanyeol terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Baekhyun… maafkan aku," ucap Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun tidak ingin mendengar permintaan maaf dari Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kata itu. Permintaan maaf dari Chanyeol, sungguh melukai hatinya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Ia benar-benar telah melepaskan Chanyeol dan siap untuk menghadapi hari-hari berat yang akan datang.

Selama itu, Baekhyun tinggal seorang diri di Apartemen mereka. Hanya mampu mengenang masa lalu indah mereka yang tidak bisa menghilang dari ingatannya begitu saja. Tawa mereka di masa lalu bahkan masih jelas di bayangannya. Saling memadu kasih seolah tidak ada siapapun yang dapat mengganggu mereka.

Namun semua itu hanyalah kenangan.

Kenangan yang tidak dapat ia kembalikan.

Akhirnya Baekhyun bangkit. Meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Ia pikir, sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang abu-abu. Hubungan mereka sudah tidak ada harapan. Lebih cepat berakhir, mungkin itu lebih baik.

Dengan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, Baekhyun menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya dan tak lama panggilan itu terjawab. Suara Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling ia rindukan. Namun suara itu bukan lagi menjadi miliknya, dan selamanya tidak akan menjadi miliknya.

"Chanyeol… kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

Ponsel itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Terbanting ke lantai, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terjatuh. Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya lagi. Ia amat sangat tersakiti hingga rasanya ia hampir mati.

Detik ini… hubungannya dengan Chanyeol benar-benar berakhir.

Pernikahan mereka hanya menjadi impian yang tidak pernah menjadi nyatanya.

Baekhyun berdiri dan mulai mencari-cari kotak cincin pertunangannya dengan Chanyeol di dalam laci. Ia mati-matian melepaskan cincin itu dari jari tangannya. Raungan dan isak tangis tak henti ia keluarkan. Namun pergerakannya terhenti tiba-tiba seolah seluruh tubuhnya mendadak lumpuh. Ia melihat secarik surat di dalam laci itu, dan perlahan meraihnya. Membaca surat tulisan tangan Chanyeol itu dengan berderai airmata.

_Byun Baekhyun… Siapakah diriku di matamu?_

_Kau tidak benar-benar melihatnya_

_Ketika aku melingkarkan lenganku di bahumu dulu_

_Memegang tanganku melalui masa kecilku_

_Berbagi kekhawatiran_

_Dan kau bertanya siapa orang itu_

_Siapakah diriku?_

_Kau tidak benar-benar mengetahuinya_

_Ketika kau bertanya setelah tidak melihatku dalam beberapa waktu_

_Perbedaan di antara Dunia kita_

_Mungkin sangat sulit untuk dipahami_

_Dan aku memilih untuk tidak menyulitkan sesuatu_

_Akhirnya kita bersama setelah sekian lama_

_Aku merasa gugup_

_Tawa dari masa lalu terasa begitu jauh_

_Setiap kali kita berbincang hingga larut_

_Aku tidak pernah mengatakan selamat tinggal sebelum kita berpisah_

_Aku tidak menemukan keberanian_

_Dan kita kembali dimana kita memulai_

_Siapakah diriku?_

_Kau tidak dapat melihatnya_

_Kau melihatku tumbuh dewasa_

_Dan kini kau berharap aku membangun sebuah keluarga suatu saat nanti_

_Siapakah diriku?_

_Kau tidak dapat mendengarnya_

_Ketika kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal melalui telepon_

_Aku takut Duniaku itu bukanlah Dunia yang kamu inginkan dariku_

_Aku tidak berani untuk menghancurkan perasaanmu_

_Meskipun aku merindukan Rumah, aku menahannya_

_Tidak menyadari, kita telah jauh terpisah_

_Aku selalu berusaha untuk memberitahumu kebenarannya_

_Tapi terlalu banyak yang kita lewati_

_Dan aku menyadari kau telah tumbuh dewasa setiap harinya_

_Kali ini aku memilih untuk jujur_

_Tidak hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kau dengar_

_Membawamu kembali pada masa lalu kita_

_Kali ini aku memilih untuk berani_

_Untuk sebentar saja_

_Aku ingin berbagi susah dan senang bersamamu_

_Pada akhirnya, kau mengatakan tidak ada yang berubah_

_Karena cinta adalah jawabannya_

_Aku masihlah diriku_

_Tidak masalah siapa diriku_

_Kau mengatakan cinta kita adalah sama_

_Karena cinta adalah jawabannya_

_Aku masihlah diriku_

_Yang akan selalu mencintaimu…_

Baekhyun melempar surat itu, lalu mencari ponselnya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia mencari nomor Chanyeol lalu menghubunginya. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Atmosfer di sekitarnya mendadak sunyi. Ia telah berbuat kesalahan, dan ia tidak ingin menyesal. Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol lagi, dan terdengar nada dering yang tak asing samar-samar tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

Dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar, Baekhyun mengikuti suara itu dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Dengan cepat ia memutar kenop pintu, dan pintu itu terbuka.

"C-chanyeol?"

Ia melihat figur Chanyeol di sana. Di depan matanya, berdiri dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Lalu matanya menangkap sebuah kertas yang berada di tangan kanan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol… a-aku telah salah paham padamu," isak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, lalu merengkuh tubuh tinggi itu dengan sangat erat. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol lagi. Tidak lagi, bahkan di seumur hidupnya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu salah paham selama ini, Byun Baekhyun," lirih Chanyeol.

Ia membalas pelukan itu, lalu menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat ia rindukan. Nyatanya, ialah yang lebih dulu berbuat kesalahan karena keraguannya atas hubungan mereka. Dan saat ini, ia berharap bahwa Baekhyun dapat mengerti keadaannya dan menarik kembali kalimat menyakitkan itu.

"Chanyeol… aku mencintaimu. Percayalah, aku mencintaimu sampai mati."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukan itu. Menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Lalu setelahnya, menunjukkan kertas yang ia bawa tadi pada Baekhyun.

"Kertas ini adalah… undangan Pernikahan kita."

Andaikan saja Baekhyun mengetahui perjuangan Chanyeol membujuk kedua Orangtuanya untuk merestui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Cacian, makian bahkan pukulan telah Chanyeol dapatkan. Namun usahanya itu tidak sia-sia. Nyatanya ia berhasil melewati kesulitan itu, dan mewujudkan impian mereka berdua.

Yaitu menikah dan membangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.

Ia amat mencintai Baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya.

Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terulang kembali.

Berlandaskan cinta, mereka pasti akan mampu melewati apapun yang siap menghadang mereka.

**FIN.**


End file.
